This invention relates generally to digital processors and more particularly to digital processors which are adapted for use in airborne missiles.
As is known in the art, a missile may be guided to a desired target by processing various received signals, such as radar echo signals, and applying such processed signals to the missile's flight control mechanism thereby to enable a successful intercept.
Generally such a missile includes an autopilot for developing these proper flight control mechanism signals. Known autopilots include integrators and summing amplifiers which combine outputs from various missile mounted sensing instruments, such as gyros and accelerometers, in a desired manner to stabilize and guide the missile.
In order for such an autopilot to operate efficiently over the wide range of aerodynamic conditions it is generally required that different gains and time constants of integrators and amplifiers be used when the missile travels in different portions of its operating range. These autopilots then are essentially analog signal processors and as such are sometimes limited by the degree of their processing versatility and sophistication and also by such things as component drift which may ultimately lead to an unsuccessful missile-target engagement.
Further, once the missile is "sealed," such an "analog signal processor" autopilot is not readily adaptable for checkout or testing. Such checkout or testing is generally required especially where the missile may be stored for long periods.